


Dream Storm

by NixKat



Category: Magi-Nation (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrada and Ashio decide that a night of dream storms is the perfect backdrop for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Storm

Warrada’s skin tingled from the raw magic in the air. The raging winds of a dream storm wiped her red ponytail and bangs wildly about. The Naroomi witch howled in laughter, her exposed eyes scrunched into glowing green crescents of joy.

Ashio felt his face heating as he watched his sort of girlfriend. Well kind of watched, he got glimpses of her whenever his locs weren’t trying to blind or choke him. The Weave shadow magi quickly grew tired of the interruption and used his magic to weave his corded hair into something less annoying. He caught Warrada smiling at him, an absolutely wicked smile showing her sharp crooked yellow teeth. A beautiful expression that meant harm and misfortune for someone. 

“A dream storm makes for troubled sleep and rampant nightmares, good weather for those who slink in the shadows.” The Naroom shadow magi said wistfully. She plopped down on the tree branch next to him and leaned into his side. Ashio wrapped a muscular dark green arm around her shoulder. She rubbed her gloved hands together mischievously and continued, “It’s a perfect night to raid some villages.”

“Burn some buildings.” Ashio grinned, showing his own jagged discolored fangs.

“Now that’s romantic.” Warrada purred. She traced circled on his firm chest causing him to blush deeper. “Be a dear and round up underlings.”

Several hours later Ashio and Warrada sat on the beach roasting meat on the flames of the burning Weave. Lanyx’s laughter could be heard just over the roar of the flames and the cries of dream creatures and eliwan. Harror floated lazily on the winds created by the storm and the wildfire and threw small bolts of dark magic at things fleeing the flames. Korg and Zed were snuggled up together on the sand next to the pile of loot.

“Ahh,” Warrada sighed in delight. “We need to do this more often.”


End file.
